The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle.
An airbag module of typically includes an airbag that can be inflated with gas in order to restrain an occupant and, upon deployment, is moved in a main deployment direction toward the occupant. The airbag module typically also includes an inflow orifice of the airbag through which gas introduced to inflate the airbag and a continuously running marginal region that defines a surface of the inflow orifice. The surface may characterize the position of the marginal region in space. The airbag module also includes a gas generator to generate the gas for inflating the airbag. The gas emerges from at least one gas outlet orifice of the gas generator and is introduced through the inflow orifice into the airbag. The gas generator is fastened to a base of a generator carrier. The base extends along the surface and separates an inside space of the airbag module, away from the main deployment direction, from an outside space surrounding the airbag module. The main deployment direction of an airbag is generally the direction that the airbag presses against a covering upon deployment such that the covering is opened and the airbag can deploy in the main deployment direction into an outside space surrounding the airbag module. For example, the main deployment direction of a driver's airbag typically coincides with the steering axis of the steering wheel.